Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polypeptides having cellobiohydrolase activity and polynucleotides encoding the polypeptides. The invention also relates to nucleic acid constructs, vectors, and host cells comprising the polynucleotides as well as methods of producing and using the polypeptides.
Description of the Related Art
Cellulose is a polymer of glucose linked by beta-1,4-bonds. Many microorganisms produce enzymes that hydrolyze beta-linked glucans. These enzymes include endoglucanases, cellobiohydrolases, and beta-glucosidases. Endoglucanases digest the cellulose polymer at random locations, opening it to attack by cellobiohydrolases. Cellobiohydrolases sequentially release molecules of cellobiose from the ends of the cellulose polymer. Cellobiose is a water-soluble beta-1,4-linked dimer of glucose. Beta-glucosidases hydrolyze cellobiose to glucose.
The conversion of lignocellulosic feedstocks into ethanol has the advantages of the ready availability of large amounts of feedstock, the desirability of avoiding burning or land filling the materials, and the cleanliness of the ethanol fuel. Wood, agricultural residues, herbaceous crops, and municipal solid wastes have been considered as feedstocks for ethanol production. These materials primarily consist of cellulose, hemicellulose, and lignin. Once the cellulose is converted to glucose, the glucose is easily fermented by yeast into ethanol. Since glucose is readily fermented to ethanol by a variety of yeasts while cellobiose is not, any cellobiose remaining at the end of the hydrolysis represents a loss of yield of ethanol. More importantly, cellobiose is a potent inhibitor of endoglucanases and cellobiohydrolases. The accumulation of cellobiose during hydrolysis is undesirable for ethanol production.
The present invention provides polypeptides having cellobiohydrolase activity and polynucleotides encoding the polypeptides.
The P23YSY GH7 polypeptide, disclosed as SEQ ID NO: 4, having cellobiohydrolase activity shares 78.3% identity (excluding gaps) to the deduced amino acid sequence of a predicted GH7 family protein from Aspergillus fumigatus (accession number GENESEQP:AZH96970)